Forgive Me
by Lee Totema
Summary: AU. Koenma has enough stress as it is, running the SDF that his father gave him, making sure to take down corrupt powers, burying his agents, making sure to take care of his daughter Genkai but it all goes haywire when he is contacted by a higher power than humans and now he must work with her not to mention that his most bloodthirsty traitor is killing them. MATURE. SISTER STORY.


**_SISTER STORY TO FORGIVE ME AND DESPISE ME, IF YOU WANT THE FULL EXPERIENCE YOU MUST READ ALL THREE!_**

_And so we begin a passage of a new story! My name is Lee Totema, I have completed other stories of Yu Yu Hakusho before and I'm doing a slightly different take. This is an Alternate Universe, the characters are around their 20s and **IT IS A MATURE PIECE OF WORK! THERE WILL BE CUSSING, VIOLENCE AND HEAVY IMPLIED SEXY TIME. Nothing explicit since that's against the rules BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST THE STORY AND ALL OCs.**_

* * *

A young man with brown hair and a jr on his forehead, opened his door and with a great sigh, lowered himself onto the couch, not caring that he's probably gonna get his suit wrinkly. It was a long day, he lost a good agent, and his only friend within the agency got hurt. 'Father, when you gave me this job, I never knew how many bodies I would end up burying.' He thought before being pounced on by a little girl with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Father! You're home!" She said, giggling.

"Genkai, you're a bundle of energy." He said. She smiled and settles on his lap to turn on the t.v. He looked at the table, seeing a bunch of unread mail. He asked her to sit correctly on the couch and he went through his mail, bills, bills, bills, coupons, offers, and a hand written letter address to a Koenma Jr. He opened the letter and there was one single paper.

Dear Koenma,

You being a very powerful human, you have gained respect within our circle, but know this. Although you have every suspicion and evidence to look through our species, I suggest, for your safety, you will stop this fruitless search. You have much to offer us, but until then, please keep your guard up.

Oberon, the First Elder.

Koenma's brow furrowed, it was a routine inspection but what he found through his father's files disturbed him greatly. It talked about supernatural beasts hidden away throughout the humans, one such beasts called themselves Turned. It seemed that his father has dealt with them before, but not enough for Koenma to know much about them. It put Koenma through more stress and burying his friends, knowing that there was more than meets the eye to this world. Genkai sits upside down, dangling her legs off the head rest of the couch. Koenma chuckled, being reminded of her mother when she acts like this.

'I have to relax, it's my home and my daughter is here.' Koenma thought to himself and goes to his room to take off his clothes. The phone rang and he picked it up, asking Genkai to lower the volume a bit.

"Hello?" Koenma said.

"Yes this is the funeral services with some questions as to how you want the service to go through." The woman on the other line said. Koenma sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'No matter where I go, the stench of blood follows me.'

After the call, Koenma prepared dinner for him and his daughter, oblivious to the workings of his job. She was hyper and bubbly, traits coming from her mother, Koenma couldn't help but think of Botan whenever he sees her. She was named after her grandmother when they first saw the pink hair on top of her head, who had just passed away when Botan broke the news to her. Genkai laughed at the tv show they were watching and Koenma smiled.

The next day he walked her to her school and made his way to the compound hidden deep within the forests outside of the small town. He was greeted by his subordinates, before making his way into his office. Paperwork mounted on top of paperwork.

"Geez, how many trees do we kill for all of this?" Koenma said out loud when he sat down on his desk.

"Oh sir, you're already in?" A man with a balding head said. His trench coat and white turtleneck his defense against the chilly mountain air.

"Oh, morning George. Yea, I came in early, have to deal with all of this paperwork. When are we getting computers?" Koenma asked.

"Until we get money sir." George said.

"Hah, you're right. Anyway, as you see I have a lot of work to do. Go back to whatever you were doing." Koenma said.

"Yes sir." George stalked away. George was an old friend of Koenma but he can't help feel that this job wasn't for him. Koenma opened a file cabinet and goes through some old files of his father's. Werewolves, enhanced humans, he goes through the lists before encountering the Turned file. He opened it, there weren't a lot of photographs but one clear one of an aging man with a mustache, white hair with black stripes on the sides of his head. The file read Oberon Hada, First Elder.

Age: Unknown

Leader of the Turned. He has lived for centuries, I speculate he has lived longer than a millennium. He contacted me when I sent a few of my people to sequester one of his Turned. He told me to let them go before finding out the consequences of my actions. I was foolish and did not listen to him. After a day that same man severly injured several of my subordinates, leaving one in a coma. After taking a look at the scene the steel door was wrenched open. I began to contact this leader, several times. He has used my operations and black mail to service his own agenda. This man is very dangerous, it is best to keep a sharp eye on this man.

Koenma goes through the rest of the file, not finding much of anything besides a few other speculations on who can be Turned. There were a few politicians, celebrities, CEOs, but Koenma took it with a grain of salt, he knew his father to be paranoid but not this paranoid. 'Hopefully I don't turn out like him.' Koenma thought to himself. He started his day like always, going through paper work and talking to a few of his agents about certain missions. The Agency has existed since WWII, starting with his father at a young age to deal with certain people who, with power and influence, tend to skirt of the eyes of the law. That's where Koenma's teams come in. Through surveillance and careful timing, he gathers evidence and nabs them in their crimes, but because this is a secret organization, they can never take the credit for their finds.

Most of his teams work in twos, but some of the more riskier missions are usually with 4 people. A secret police, a secret organization, wrought with blood, grows with doubt and corruption. Koenma opened another file, the name; Rando.

Rando was one of the top agents, he had high marks in martial arts and had a fondness for throwing knives. He always made sure his missions where completed but he started to go off the deep end when one of his knives killed his old master. He started to complete the missions with death, killing his marks but Koenma's father knew that this would only escalate. Before his father fired him Rando went out with a bang, killing several agents before disappearing.

"His reappearance is frightening. All he cares about is blood and more blood. We must put a stop to him." He reached his phone and dialed a number after a couple of rings, someone picked up.

"Yes?" A man answered.

"Yomi, I need you to find information about Rando. Find out everything and everywhere he's been for the past 7 years that he has been missing. Can I count on you for that Yomi?" Koenma asked.

"Of course, give me a couple of week and you'll know when he last sneezed." Yomi said before hanging up. Koenma sighed, he noticed he's been sighing a lot these past few days. 'Time to start planning her funeral. Poor Mukuro, survived by no one.' Koenma thought. That night Koenma wasn't able to sleep, especially when he had to see them go through the embalming process of Mukuro.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping about now?" Koenma got up and grabbed the pistol underneath his pillow and pointed it towards the shadows where the voice originated. "Man you're really wound up huh? Sorry but you can't shoot, what about your little girl? The noise will surely wake her up." He comes out, his red hair and eyes being abnormal.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Koenma let out in a harsh whisper.

"Well I have to be a good guest right? The name is Akago, I guess you can say I'm the messenger." Akago said. "Nice shin dig you got here, a little bit spartan, but ok. I bet the ladies love the whole single father thing." He heard a click and knew that Koenma meant business. "Fine, fine. Look I'd rather not be threatened, so let's take that gun and put it down alright?"

"Not after you threatened my daughter." Koenma said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Koenma saw a flash of red and Akago appeared before him, the pistol in his hands. Before his eyes, Akago squashed the pistol into pieces without so much as flincing. Koenma gasped and backed away, tripping over a few clothing on the floor. "Look I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to give you a warning. Our First Elder talked to your father and black mailed him to using your services whenever need be. The thing is you're digging too deep. We've always watched humans, we know that we'll be let out into the light eventually but now it's not the time. So I'm here to tell you we're gonna keep an eye on you and use you. Do anything to try to reveal us and off goes your head, simple right?" Akago said. Koenma stayed silent and glared at him.

"Father?" Genkai said opening the door, rubbing her eyes. "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Koenma had taken a second off Akago to look at Genkai but when he looked back, he was already gone, the window open letting in the chilly air in.

"A-ah, yes. You can, get in the bed, I'll close the window." Koenma said shaking slightly. Genkai jumped in the bed, pulling the covers over herself. Koenma let out a shaky breath and put his hand on the window to steady himself.

'Get it together Koenma, just sleep tonight and we'll just think about it later.' Koenma thought, getting into bed, feeling Genkai snuggling on his back. He smiled and slept only because she was there to comfort him.

00000

"Man Koenma you look like death." Kuronue said as he came in seeing Koenma being buried underneath paperwork.

"I need coffee." Koenma drawled out, feeling a migraine come in.

"Well the newbie is in, you wanted to see her right?" Kuronue said.

"Yea, bring her in." Koenma said, staking the papers where they needed to be. A young woman came in with short wavy light brown hair. She had glistening blue eyes with a big smile plastered on her face. Something about her didn't seem right with Koenma, she sat down and looked around the office. Koenma pulled up her file on her.

"Maya Gensou, age 23, you have mastered various types of martial arts, expert in small weapons and pistols and you are still receiving training in rifles. You have a lot of training but you've never been out in the field, is that correct?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, that's true." Maya said.

"You had extraordinary marks in school, no parents but you live with your grandparents. You also passed your psychological tests. You seem to be very well qualified but let's cut the crap, why are you really here? Nobody is really able to find our organization easily, much less send in a resume. What I see here are all lies, who are you really?" Koenma said and Maya started to giggle.

"Your paranoia has greatly benefited you Koenma. You're right that file is a load a bull, just something created on the fly just so I could catch your eye, but to think that I'm already inside here already proves that my abilities could be useful. I am a Turned, the most recent of them, I've only been this way for 25 years but that should say a lot about me already, right Koenma?" Maya said, her eyes shining. Koenma clenched his hands together and made no sign of distress. "There's a reason why your father gave you this defense force. For one part, it takes down people that the government is afraid of and gets a substantial income from that alone and yet why is it so down in the dumps, have you ever wondered that?"

"I...have questioned it, you would think that money would be used to fix up and make us more modern." Koenma said.

"There's a reason why you haven't got computers and the like. Computers are easily hacked, files can be corrupted and stolen and your whole foundation can crumble. Your father was always a paranoid man and decided not to take that leap towards the future in case something ever happened." Maya answered.

"So then..."Koenma started.

"Where does the money go, right? A major portion goes to us since you are one of the few agencies that know of us. It's a gift from you to us for allowing you to have information on us. You really should be grateful, if you didn't benefit us then we would've already erased your memories." Maya said.

"So, where do we stand? What's gonna be our relationship from now on?" Koenma said.

"I will be here as a representative and also information gatherer. I will also help you track down Rando." Maya said.

"Rando? How do you know about him?" Koenma said.

"We believe he was unrightfully Turned and has begun hunting us. We don't know yet, but it's a possibility. He's a threat and I've been here to deal with him but I can't move too freely which is why I'm using you. In return, I will provide you information for your questions, I know you can't deny your curiosity. If you want, we can also lower the amount of money to compensate us so you can actually afford to clean the place up a little bit, it's always so dark in here." Maya commented.

"Thank you, for working with us I mean. Well, the partner I've chosen for you is on leave so if you want you can just explore the grounds. Do you have a place to stay? We do have rooms." Koenma said.

"No thank you, I'll be fine. Thank you for understanding our business." Maya said exiting and leaving Koenma alone. He hit his forehead on his desk. 'I am in way over my head.'


End file.
